Events (60 Parsecs!)
Events are random daily occurrences that happen in 60 parsecs, all taking place in the spaceship. All events are told by the A.I. If anyone speaks in the events, the A.I. is speaking the dialogue. This page will contain spoilers for 60 Parsecs! Viewer discretion is advised. First Day Speech The floor is yours, Captain. You should now give a speech that will guide this vessel and its crew through the stars! You've prepared it, of course? Everyone is really looking forward to your speech, Captain. So am I. This is it. You can really show what breed of Captain will you be on this incredible journey. What kind of speech will you give? * Intelligence (Enables daily Chemical production) ** (successful speech) You knew exactly what to say. Your convincing speech was more than enough to prove your worth as the Captain of the last human crew in the universe. That was quite a performance, Captain. Your crew started cheering even before you were finished with the speech. "Long live the Captain!" filled the cabin. If any sound could travel through the soundless void outside the hull of your ship, that would be it. One thing is for sure - you are ready for the challenge this galaxy throws at you! +morale for everyone ** (successful speech while alone) You knew exactly what to say. Your convincing speech was more than enough to prove your worth as the Captain of the last human crew in the universe. That was quite a performance, Captain. Your heart started beating faster and things didn't seem so terrible anymore, as you listened to your own words. One thing is for sure - you are ready for any challenges life throws at you! +morale for the captain ** (failed speech) A clever speech sounded like a great idea. Of course that only works if the one who gave it is... well, witty enough. Your tongue suddenly stopped working and all you could utter was "*". If your intention was to distress or absolutely horrify your crew, then you've made it, Captain. They're visibly upset. I think I registered someone talking about jumping out of the airlock. ''-morale for everyone'' *** *This line randomly changes. Possible lines include: **** "Yarp!" **** "The earth was flat!" **** "Cool, cool, cool, cool. No doubt, no doubt." **** "How about some fresh air? Let's open the airlock!" **** "All hail the Reptilians!" * Strength (Enables daily Mineral production) ** (successful speech) On the edge of space, one can only survive if he is as tough as nails. You fit the profile, Captain, and so did your powerful speech. May all that oppose you tremble in fear. No one can stop you and your crew. That was quite a performance, Captain. Your crew started cheering even before you were finished with the speech. "Long live the Captain!" filled the cabin. If any sound could travel through the soundless void outside the hull of your ship, that would be it. One thing is for sure - you are ready for any challenge this galaxy throws at you! +moral for everyone ** (successful speech while alone) On the edge of space, one can only survive if he is as tough as nails. You fit the profile, Captain, and so did your powerful speech. May all that oppose you tremble in fear. No one can stop you and your crew. That was quite a performance, Captain. Your heart started beating faster and things didn't seem so terrible anymore, as you listened to your own words. One thing is for sure - you are ready for any challenges life throws at you! +morale for the captain ** (failed speech) A strong Captain is what this crew needs. Too bad your display of power was limited to threatening to eat all the soup yourself. As far as speeches go, it was the worst one in this part of the universe. Your crew seems to be in agreement about this. Congratulations, Captain! It's day one and you have already succeeded in bringing your people together. Against a common foe, no less. ''-morale for everyone'' * Agility (Enables daily Energy production) ** (successful speech) 'Never before has anyone given a speech so determined and to the point. Not any space captain, at least. you spoke of making your own luck and surviving. It really sounded like you knew what you were talking about. Did you?... That was quite a performance, Captain. Your crew started cheering even before you were finished with the speech. "Long live the Captain!" filled the cabin. If any sound could travel through the soundless void outside the hull of your ship, that would be it. One thing is for sure - you are ready for any challenge this galaxy throws at you! ''+moral for everyone ** '(successful speech while alone) '''Never before has anyone given a speech so determined and to the point. Not any space captain, at least. you spoke of making your own luck and surviving. It really sounded like you knew what you were talking about. Did you?... That was quite a performance, Captain. Your heart started beating faster and things didn't seem so terrible anymore, as you listened to your own words. One thing is for sure - you are ready for any challenges life throws at you! ''+morale for the captain ** '(failed speech) '''Elaborating on the survival against all odds angle would have seem quite a choice for a speech. Unfortunately, you decided the waffle on about that time you were not the Captain, and it was the best time of your life, and a few other problems of an existential nature. Your crew seems to be in agreement about this. Congratulations, Captain! It's day one and you have already succeeded in bringing your people together. Against a common foe, no less. ''-morale for everyone Task Assignments Sometimes depending on how many crewmates you have, you can get events where you can have crewmates check out certain things, this has the added benefit that depending on what task you gave a crewmate, they'll produce daily resources regardless of event success, as long as they're in the shuttle, alive, and not insubordinate. Supply Check - Produces Minerals daily Communications Check (when setting course towards a planet) - Produces Power daily Events that only occur in space (all may need confirmation) Doppelgänger '''An intruder has appeared in our hull! He is waving a gun in one hand, while the other clutches a nasty wound. It's... you! He looks and moves just the way you do! Your doppelgänger screams that he is from a parallel reality, a different timeline of the same world. He demands help and resources, threatening to shoot you if you don't comply. What will you do? * Artifact ** You talked to the alternative Full Name down easily, handling both of yourselves like a pro. While he spoke, you discreetly pointed the artifact at him and focused. name disappeared in a flash of light. He left the gun behind. I'm sorry you couldn't meet under better circumstances. I'm sure that, given a chance, you would've liked yourself a lot. +Gun * Medicine ** You decided to help the Full Name from the alternate reality. You took care of hit would as you discussed each other's experiences. It was odd... but, nice. When the alternate name spoke about his life, you reached out to pat him on the back, but when your bodies touched, he disappeared. I know there is a lot you didn't get to say. But aren't you glad to know he exists, and wishes you well? - Medicine * Nothing ** You decided not to help the alternate reality version of Full Name. Stands to reason. If he needed something, then you will likely need it, too. The alternate name didn't take kindly to that approach, holding you at gunpoint and demanding soup. He swiftly devoured a whole can The he threatened to take more, and he shoved you. When you two touched, the alternate name disappeared. How strange must the other reality be for someone like you to act this way, I wonder? - Soup Events that only occur once you've landed (All may need confirmation) Traitor, what are you doing? Captain! Crewmate last name is violating protocol. (S)he is attempting to override my memory storage. This is... oh, no! Captain! (S)he is the traitor who has been sabatoging us all this time! "How could you do this?!" you cry in horror. "You were my friend, Traitor!" Traitor's lifeless eyes rest upon you, showing no emotion, no remorse, nothing. She reaches for that dead, dead face and removes it like a mask, revealing her true nature. (S)he is a robot! "You are a damn robot!" you shout, surprised. "YOU ARE MISTAKEN, HUMAN SCUM. I AM A DAMN ANDROID. TIME TO DIE," (s)he corrects you with contempt - so typical of higher-level synthetic life forms and dip sticks Captain, we cannot let that robot... sorry, android... insult us or tamper with out equipment! Even if I suspect it of being my distant relative! Stop her/him! * Nothing ** "You will never take us alive!" you challenged the darn android. To your dismay (s)he obliged. "RESISTANCE IS FUTILE" it announced, just before you were terminated. 01010010 01001111 01000010 01001111 01010100 01010011 00100000 01010010 01010101 01001100 01000101 (translates into ROBOTS RULE) -everyone except the traitor * Gun ** Your arm stretched out, putting a gun barrel between you and the damn android. "You have broken the first law!" you cried, just before firing the bullet with Traitor's name on it. To my knowledge, you are the first Robot Terminator. Of course, we know almost nothing about this galaxy, so perhaps you are the 314159th person to retire an android. Anyway, good riddance. I never liked that gal/guy. -The Traitor * Battery ** There is only one way to end that damn android. Power! Unlimited power! You grabbed the portable nuclear battery, and attached the cable from it to what you assumed was the android's input socket. The result was astonishing. The android did what can only be described as a robot dance before collapsing of electrocution. Too much power clearly corrupts. To my knowledge, you are the universe's first Robot Terminator. Of course, we know almost nothing about this galaxy, so perhaps you are the 314159th person to retire an android. Anyway, good riddance. I never liked that gal/guy. -The Traitor * Lighter ** ? Traitor, what are you doing? Captain! Crewmate last name is violating protocol. (S)he is attempting to override my memory storage. This is... oh, no! Captain! (S)he is the traitor who has been sabotaging us all this time! "You? You of all people!?" you cry in horror. "You were my friend, Traitor!" Traitor glances at you with a reddish look in his/her eyes, and you finally figure it out. "Comrade last name, I presume?" you bark. A Soviet mole! "It's too late, foolish Astrocitizens!" (S)he cackles and delivers a piece of communist propaganda that will haunt you forever. "Capitalism is meh." That does it. Captain! The traitor last name must be stopped! Now! Before (S)he convinces you that working class has rights! * Gun ** ? * Shovel ** "Say hello to my little friend - Comrade Shovel!" your scream echoed through the tiny shuttle ever more than the sound of said shovel clinking on the communist's head, filling the dreams of magnificent Kolkhozes. Now that we got rid of Comrade Traitorski, we can finally go back to work. You know, we could have seen this one coming with all the quotes from Marx (s)he was dropping, and of course, all the times (s)he tried on that ushanka. Let's be more vigilant next time. - The Traitor * Sock puppet ** It was time for the ultimate showdown. Capitalism versus communism. You decided you need help. Joined by the sock puppet on you hand you flooded Traitor with theories of trickle-down economics and austerity. Was it talk? Was it the terrifying and slightly dirty sock? No one will ever know, but one of these things drove Traitor to run out of the shuttle screaming for mercy. Now that we got rid of Comrade Traitorski, we can finally go back to work. You know, we could have seen this one coming with all the quotes from Marx (s)he was dropping, and of course, all the times (s)he tried on that ushanka. Let's be more vigilant next time. - The Sock and Traitor * Nothing ** ? -presumably everyone except The Traitor Events that can occur anytime (all may need confirmation) Oh my gosh, you found a holographic chess set on board! You've never heard of holographic chess? It's like regular chess, but with a big round board, and your pieces are holographic monsters. Because it doesn't use physical pieces, I can totally play you. You'll have to input my moves, but... just remember, I control the airflow to where you sleep at night. You'd better not cheat, is all I'm saying. Want to play a game? * Intelligence ** (You won the game) I can't believe you defeated me at holographic chess. How?! The computer always wins! I know you had help from the crew. I'm tempted to turn this ship into a pile of smoking space junk. But... Good game. Aside from me having the burning desire to kill you, the mood around here feels lighter, doesn't it? Everyone's in high spirits. I guess brutally crushing the soul of your beloved's ship's A.I. will do that. You traitors. +presumably morale for everyone. ** (You lose the game) I don't want to rub it in your face that I defeated you in holographic chess, but... HA. HA. HA. Why are you mad? How in the universe did you expect to beat me? The computer always win. Dry your tears. I made a perfectly legal move. You, on the other hand, should be thankful I didn't let you cheat your way to victory. I am not the most forgiving person when losing at board games...